


How To Drown And Other Fundamental Lessons

by tealrewts



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Mikey and Gerard are kind of the only characters it really focuses on everyone else is pretty minor, Waycest, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealrewts/pseuds/tealrewts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are all wolves,<br/>Living as sheep.<br/>And all wolves<br/>Thirst for blood."</p><p>- Michael James Way, 1992</p><p> </p><p>Serial Killer AU. Takes place along the course of Mikey and Gerard's relationship, from birth to death. Waycest, violence, sexual content, incest, gore. Tread lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Drown And Other Fundamental Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Massive trigger warning for gore in this chapter. (Mikey also kills a cat, so. Watch out for that.)

_We are all wolves_

_Living as sheep_

_And if there is a god, so help me_

_I will find him_

_So help me, god,_

_I will hunt Him down_

_I will coerce this world to disarray_

_I will annul every blessing He bestowed upon us,_

_The human race_

_And chaos,_

_Chaos will be the only law_

 

_We are all wolves_

_Living as sheep_

_And all wolves_

_Thirst for blood_

 

_Michael James Way, 1996_

 

  
\- TIMESTAMP: _September Nineteenth, 1987  -_

 

* * *

 

 

The estate was big. Far too big, if you asked Gerard - just the garden in itself seemed to go on forever. He hated the garden, he always had. It was bursting at the seams with precisely groomed topiary and every breed of rose imaginable, and just the smell was enough to drive Gerard to nausea. It was the only place the brothers could find any sort of peace from the tyranny of their parents, however, and so they spent the majority of their time mapping the rosebushes silently. Mikey always compared it to the Overlook Hotel’s maze, something that had Gerard questioning his own protective skills in letting a five year old watch The Shining.

Now, though, Mikey was gone. Gerard had been looking for him for about an hour, jumping from the table the second their parents dismissed him to hunt the grounds for his brother. Mikey never went outside alone, but a particularly nasty insult from their parents that afternoon had sent him storming god knows where. Their parents were good people, and Gerard knew that. They treated him well, at least, but they’d always had a vendetta against Mikey. They didn’t allow him to speak at their parties, verbally berated him on a constant basis, always reminding him that he was unwanted, always reminding him he was a mistake. They were good people, yes, but they were cold, aggressive, and unforgiving.

Gerard loved Mikey with all his heart - of course he did - but he was terrified of what defending Mikey might mean for his relationship with their parents. So the cycle went on; Mom and Dad shouted at Mikey, Mikey cried, Gerard bowed his head silently, Mikey ran off, and Gerard followed him. He never disappeared like this, though. He hadn’t been in their bedroom, and he wasn’t in the basement, and since everywhere else in the house was off limits there was only one place else he could be.

Gerard found him near the fountain, hunched over, probably playing with one of his action figures. He smiled at Mikey, comforted seeing his brother in one piece. As much as he put on a brave face for his little brother, he was still convinced there were demons living in the garden. He would never admit that, though. He was too old for that stuff. Gerard smiled, kicking at the gravel aimlessly. “There you are. I was worried. Mom and Dad are looking for you.”

“They're looking for me? They told me not to come back!” Mikey giggled, turning to face Gerard. “Gee, Gee, you gotta see this. Come here!” Gerard laughed and walked over to where Mikey was sitting, humoring his brother. “What is it, Mikes?” Mikey’s laugh pierced the air, and he pointed in front of him excitedly. “Look!”

It took a few seconds for Gerard’s brain to play catch up with his eyes, but when it did, his eyes went wide and he wanted nothing more than to throw up in his mother’s peonies. “Is- Mikey. What is that?” Mikey scooted back to give Gerard a better view of the mangled cat’s corpse. Gerard realized hadn’t been bent over playing with action figures; he’d been playing with a dead animal. If he didn’t feel like he was going to puke, Gerard probably would have laughed.

“Look Gee! I wanted to show Mom and Dad that I could do things on my own, since they wanted me out, so I did it!” Mikey pulled at his brother’s shirt, snapping him out of his stupor. Gerard pulled the smaller boy away from the carcass, panic bubbling in his gut. “Oh my god, Mikey, you killed- whose cat is that, Mikes? Jesus christ!” Mikey squirmed in his grip, struggling to get back to the animal. “Hey! It's nobody's! He was walking around the yard, no collar, seen him a couple times! He was mean. Deserved it!” He finally wiggled out of Gerard’s arms, turning around to look up at his older brother. His arms were crossed, and he stomped pouting. If the air didn’t reek of decomposition, Gerard probably would have laughed. “Aren't you proud of me? I got him so good, Gee!”

Gerard sighed and moved over to the ball of emaciated fur. He crouched down in front of it, scrunching his nose at the smell. “It was mean? What did it do?” Mikey raced over to where Gerard was sitting, practically vibrating with excitement. “I came out here, right? But he was already here! And I told him to shoo. He wouldn't! He tried to bite me, in fact.” Gerard’s stomach lurched at the thought of his little brother getting hurt, and he looked up at Mikey, concerned. “He tried to bite you? He could have gotten you really bad, Mikes. Given you rabies, or something.”. He looked back down at the cat, and frowned at it animal disapprovingly. “Guess you were just defending yourself.” He smiled at the thought, standing and pulling Mikey into a hug. “I’m proud of you.”

Mikey giggled, bouncing in Gerard’s arms. “Really?! I knew you would be! It was so  _cool_ Gee, the way his bones made noises. I wish you would've been here to see me do it!” Gerard he wrinkled his nose up, laughing and petting Mikey’s hair. He looked back at the cat, cocking his head. Now that he was used to the sight of it, it was actually pretty cool. “Sounds awesome, Mikes. That’s a lot of blood for a cat that size, huh?”

“Not all of it is his.” Mikey pulled away, exposing his arm to Gerard. He was covered in scratches and bites, blood already crusting around the unclean wounds. “He got me a couple times. But I showed him.” Gerard grabbed at his arm, fear swelling in him. “Oh my god, Mikes, what happened? Does it hurt? Are you okay?” Mikey rolled his eyes, giggling and pulling his sleeve down. “Just scratches, biting, y'know, stuff cats do. I'm okay, Gee. Taught him his lesson, didn't I?”

Gerard thought for a moment. He looked between the cat and Mikey; he barely knew the cat, except for the fact that he had abused his younger brother. Mikey had just been fighting for his safety. He thought about their parents, thought about how bad they hurt Mikey, thought about the pain they caused him. He barely knew them, except for the fact that they abused his brother. ‘Abuse is abuse’, Gerard thought. ‘Better the cat than Mikey’.

He turned to his brother and smiled, running a hand through his blonde hair. “You did, Mikes. You did good. Stood up for yourself. I’m proud of you.” He bit his lip, looking back at the body, the blood surrounding it growing at a steady pace. “You can’t show mom and dad, alright? They can’t know about this.”

Mikey frowned and stomped his foot. “Why not? You don't think they would be proud of me too? I just wanted to prove that I could make it on my own.” His frown faded quickly and he looked at the ground, eyes watering. “They already want it to be that way.” He kicked at a patch of dirt lazily, disturbing a colony of ants. Gerard sighed, heartbroken at the sight of his little brother in pain. He crouched down to Mikey’s level, pulling him into a hug. “Mikey, they don’t want that. And even if they did, you have me, okay? Mom and Dad are.” He bit his lip, looking for the right words. “They’re complicated. Don’t think about them, okay? Just stick with me. You don’t have to make it on your own, Mikes.” He kissed his forehead softly. “I’ll take care of you.”

Mikey sniffled into Gerard’s shoulder, hugging him back tightly. “You promise, Gee? Gerard rubbed his back, nodding. “I promise. I promise. If they try to kick you out again, come to me, okay? I’ll take care of you.” He looked at the cat, then back at Mikey.

Better the cat than Mikey, right?

Mikey pulled away from the hug, smiling wide, tears still running down his face “You're the best, you know that, Gee?” Gerard laughed, ruffling his hair. “No, you are.” Mikey laughed and bounced back over to the cat, poking at the lump of fur and blood. Gerard followed, crouching next to his brother, watching him examine the remains. “Did you tie it’s intestines into a knot, Mikes?”

Mikey nodded excitedly, turning to Gerard. “You noticed!” He looked back at the cat, pointing to different parts of what was left of the body. “Took out his eyes too, stuffed them in his stomach. Tried to cut his paws off, but the bone was too thick.” Gerard expected to be disgusted, but the more he thought about it, the less it bothered him. There was something disgustingly macabre about it, like blood spewing out of someone’s head in an Argento film. “That’s-” He laughed, surprised with himself. “That’s kind of cool, actually.”

Mikey giggled, looking back at Gerard. “I knew you'd love it!” His smile faded, and he looked back at the house. “Do we have to go inside, Gee? Or can we stay out here a little longer? Together?”

Gerard thought about what lied inside the house. Thought about how their parents would tear into Mikey, thought about the cat, thought about his brother, thought about how much he needed Gerard, needed safety, needed protection. He smiled down at Mikey, taking his hand.

“Let’s stay out a little longer, Mikes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by two people who both write on this account. gee and mikey are only two years apart in this fic, and the timeline hops around chapter to chapter, but it's all caluclated correctly and shouldn't be too confusing. if any of this stuff triggers you, again, please don't read this.


End file.
